FFC-725/RBS-06 Hræsvelgr
The FFC-725/RBS-06 Hræsvelgr is a variable-form fighter-battlesuit co-developed by the Twin Worlds of Rodull, and the High Kingdom of Formia. Technical and Development History While Ghaz production lines raced to make improvements to produce sufficient numbers of the advanced RBS-05 Warith, the High Kingdom of Formia was also looking to revamp its fighter designs to combat the nimble and versatile Type-9001 of the Nisser. While the FFC-724 Armiger was a powerful craft, able to contend with larger vessels thanks to its twin tachyon cannons, it performed poorly in a dogfight as well as close-range engagements. Thus, the Hræsvelgr was designed to take the strengths of both Formian and Ghaz engineering into a single craft that would fill the gaps both empires were experiencing. The Hræsvelgr's 'backpack' and torso is relatively unchanged from the Armiger, though the torso has been modified and expanded to allow for transformation, the addition of four limbs, as well as an additional Ahab-style vacuum reactor. This brings with a number of pros and cons. The Hræsvelgr retains its high velocity, high-firepower strike capabilities, making it a sort of a long-range bomber, while its Ghaz-derived additions allow it to fight smaller craft and mecha with greater flexibility. The craft however, possesses a larger profile and higher mass, which is a potentially off-set by its leg-mounted impulse drives and new Ahab thruster. The 'dirty' zero-point reactor however, conflicts with the 'clean' formian-style zero point modules, creating undue stress on the craft, which is further exacerbated by the fragility brought on by needing transformation systems. These mechanical complications have also derived the craft of the now-common Ghaz Core Fighter. Thanks to its somewhat unwieldy Vordr name, both the Formian and Ghaz pilots tend to just call it the HVG. Equipment and Design Features * Subspace Deflector Array: ''Using warp fields, the craft projects a cone in front of that deflects attacks that strike it from the front by rapidly accelerating them on a path that runs parallel with the vessel. The deflector cone is also used as to increase the craft's aerodynamic profile in atmosphere. * ''Graviton Deflector Shields: The vessel's primary shield system. Deflector shields operate by creating a layers of energetic distortion containing a high concentration of gravitons around the vessel. * β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II: Improved 3D printing techniques thanks to the Formians have resulted in drastically reduced costs for the stealth-capable β Nanolaminate Armor while greatly increasing durability and even adding self-healing capabilities. Fixed Armaments * 2x FCF-F76 Tachyon Cannon: M''ounted on the 'backpack' as the craft's main weapon. Tachyons are particles that defy Special Relativity, possessing the ability to travel faster than the speed of light. Tachyon weaponry actually applies drag to ambient Tachyons, generating vast amounts of energy. While capable of impressive ranges, the weapon possesses escalating power the more one limits the effective range of the weapon by slowing the particles. * ''2x FCF-M9 9-Tube Proton Micro-Missile Launcher: ''Smaller, more nimble version of the Proton Torpedoes typically used by Formian ships. Mounted in the craft's shoulder, these were the Armiger's original anti-fighter weapons. Each shoulder stores two volleys of missiles, though compact, slow-working replicators can produce replacements at a rate of about 1 missile every 3 minutes. * ''2x MIC-Pattern F-Series MK1 Variable Speed Particle Blaster: A variation of their particle blaster rifle integrated into the craft's arm-claws. Next generation particle accelerator rebuilt with the implementation of Tibanna gas and Formian improvements. The weapon still maintains output control, able to now function as both an automatic weapon or a high-powered rifle as the pilot requires. Even during fully automatic fire, the weapon is capable of alternating charges to deliver consecutive accurate shots. * 4x γ Nanolaminate Claw: The clawed hands and feet of the craft are endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called γ Nanolaminate reaction, on the manipulator's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles. Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of battlesuits and warships, as well as can be adjusted to counter other defensive system, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament in theory. Optional Armament * Tail Unit: '''The Tail Unit is an optional multi-purpose weapon module used by the craft for stronghold or capitol ship assaults, bombing runs, etc. It can store up to fourteen Proton Torpedoes that can launched from fourteen launchers, though can also be used to deploy other types of ordinance. Stored between its 'legs' in fighter mode, it cannot engage in battlesuit combat with it equipped, and is designed to be disposable. Trivia * In Norse mythology, the '''Hræsvelgr is a giant that takes the form of a bird. * The design is heavily influenced by the Messala from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Mecha Category:Vehicles Category:Fighter Craft